Pokemon D&P Chronicles: Ryan's adventure
by DarkSaiyajinPrinceRyoken
Summary: The story of a young Trainer named Ryan with his companion Shinx, watch how his life changes when he meets Ash in Sinnoh and how his family is connected to the mysterious Uxie, guardian of Lake Acuity
1. The Shiny Encounter Part 1

Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: The Fan-Made Lost Episodes

Chapter 1: The Shiny Encounter Part 1

_**This is all made up and I don't own ANYTHING that has to do with Pokemon except my own fan-made character and the storyline, even though these are FAKE lost episodes, I wish they were to become real. Also, I'm trying to make it as close to the show as possible so yea, that mysterious voice that starts off the episode is in it too. One more thing the Pokedex data for the Pokemon were taken from the Pearl Version, please don't sue, I want to make this story as interesting as possible! '**_

"WE ARE LOOOSSSSST!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT?! ARE WE EVER GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?!" Dawn yelled helpless

"Don't worry we will eventually find the exit somewhere." Ash said all cheerful

"That's what you said last time and it's been four days already…" Brock informed

"Say what??" Ash said surprised, then his stomach started to grumble and he fell to his kness, "I'm so hungry and we are lost, we just got to find the way out…"

"Pika…" Pikachu said also hungry and exhausted

_Looks like our heroes are lost in the seemingly endless Eterna forest; will they ever find a way out? Their wish might get answered when someone is walking towards their direction…_

"Hmm, this is strange…" said the boy, "was this the way we came through? What do you think Shinx?"

"Shinx?" Shinx said also confused

"Hey there are people up ahead! They may help us find the way out!" He said and ran towards Ash, Dawn, and Brock, "Hey!!! Hello!!!"

"Hey guys, look over there," Ash said pointing towards the boy's direction

"I wonder if he knows how to get out…" Brock said

"If he knows then we will reach civilization!! I can't wait to sleep in a nice comfy bed!" Dawn said imaging a king-sized bed.

The boy and his Shinx stopped right in front of them trying to catch their breath, "Huff! Huff! N-name's Ryan, pleasure to meet you all, I was hoping to see if you guys can help me find the way out… Huff! Huff!"

"He's lost too that's just great…" Ash said giving up all hope of getting out of the forest

"What?! You guys are lost too?! Great, just my luck!! ARGHHHH I KNEW I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAVE COME HERE!!"

"Shinx…" His Shinx said all sad

"Hey a Shinx…" Dawn said pulling out her Pokedex:

"**Shinx: The Flash Pokemon: Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered."**

"It's so cute!" Dawn said petting it

"Shiiiiiinx!!" The pokemon said relaxed

"Well anyway, I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Ash said

"I'm Brock"

"And I'm Dawn"

"Nice to meet you all, seeing that we are all lost why don't we work together and try to find out way out??" Ryan asked

"Sounds good to me!" Ash said agreeing with the idea

_As they walked deeper into the forest they were being watch by none other than the mischievous Team Rocket_

"Hmm? Who's that other twerp?" Jessie asked

"I don't know but that Shinx of his looks worthy of stealing!" Meowth said staring at Ryan's Shinx

"A Shinx you say?" James said with his attention grabbed by it, "I remember the time I had one…" He then started to remember his childhood days… "Every morning when I go outside and play a little Shinx used to come and join me, we were unseperable until tragedy struck, oh Shinxie why did you had to go?!" James said crying

"Quit your crying!" Meowth said smacking James, "That Shinx will be perfect for the boss… Think about it, he's walking down a dark and spooky road, and then hideous and mean Ghost pokemon surround them"

He then started imaging what the boss Giovanni might say: ""Oh no, what am I gonna do now?" the Shinx will then swoop down to his rescue by generating enough electricity to shine is way through and scaring the Ghost pokemon away and the boss will then say, "Thanks for this Shinx that Meowth and friends got me I can now freely go down any road I want!!"

"That means… we will get a raise!" James said inspired

"We can even get promoted!" Jessie added

Then they all said together, "PROMOTIONS! A RAISE!! YAY!! Now lets get that Shinx!" and then they somehow got ahead of Ryan and then others and started a plan to steal Shinx and of course, Pikachu.

_Meanwhile back to our lost heroes…_

"ARGHHHH WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE AT THIS RATE!!! IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS AND STILL NO EXIT!!" Ryan yelled getting desperate

"Hmm, let's see here… Staravia I choose you!!" Ash said throwing a Poke Ball that contained his Staravia

"Staraviaaa!!"

"Staravia help us out by looking for a way out!!" Ash commanded and his Staravia did just that and disappeared; "Now we just wait…"

Ryan observed Ash's Staravia carefully, "That's a pretty well-raised Staravia you got there," Then he turned and observed his Pikachu, "and your Pikachu looks very strong, judging by its fur coat I'd say you raised this Pikachu the most.

"Thanks, my buddy Pikachu is the first pokemon I ever had, we both went through many battles together, and I know there will be a lot more like our next Gym badge at Eterna City" Ash replied

"You don't say, so that means you've beaten Roark of the Oreburgh Gym, you see Ash, I've got two badges and you convinced me to battle you to see how strong your pokemon are…" Ryan said impressed

"Wait two badges? So you…" Ash said

"I've beaten the Eterna City Gym Leader and I want to see if you are ready for the Eterna Gym!" Ryan interrupted, "So what's it gonna be? Do you have the guts to battle me??"

"I never backed down from a challenge before and I won't start now! So I'll accept your challenge!" Ash said now determined

"You sure you want to go through with this??" Dawn asked

"Yes I'm sure, this way I could see if I've trained my pokemon well enough for my next Gym battle!" Ash replied

"Then I'll referee this match, will a three on three be good for you??" Brock asked Ryan

"Fine by me since that's all I have with me…" Ryan said, "And here's my first, come on out Scizor!!"

"Scizor!" Scizor cried out and prepared itself for battle, but this one was kind of different from the other Scizors.

"What's that pokemon?" Dawn asked pulling out her pokedex:

"**Scizor: The Pincer Pokemon: It has a steel-hard body. It intimidates foes by upraising its eye-patterned pincers."**

"But wait a sec…" Dawn said, "The one here is red so how come his is…"

"Gold? Well I don't know myself but I received this Scizor from a dear friend back in Jotho. There are many mysteries in this world and I plan to find the answers to all of them! But enough talking, I want this battle to get started so Ash, bring out your first pokemon!" Ryan said

"Alright then! Aipom I choose you!!" Ash said and his Aipom came out of the Poke Ball.

"OK, Round 1 Scizor vs. Aipom, let the battle begin!" Brock yelled

"Aipom use Focus Punch!" Ash commanded and Aipom's hand-like tail glowed with power ready to strike Ryan's Scizor

"Heh, Scizor, dodge it using Night Slash…" Ryan said calmly and then Scizor disappeared into the forest. Aipom stopped wondering where Scizor went

"Where did it go?" Ash asked himself and then suddenly Scizor appeared behind Aipom, "Oh! Aipom look behind you!" But it was too late and Scizor gave Aipom a direct attack sending Aipom flying.

"End this! Use your Flash Cannon!!" Ryan ordered and then Scizor's pincers started to glow and fired a massive beam of light.

"Aipom, hurry, use Double Team followed by Swift!" Ash ordered trying to counter Scizor's Flash Cannon. Aipom then managed to dodge Scizor's attack by creating five copies of itself and each countering with a Swift attack

"A Swift attack? No problem Scizor use Protect!" And Scizor was engulfed in a protective barrier deflecting Aipom's Swift

"Great Aipom this is your chance! Use you Focus Punch Maximum Power!!" Then Aipom's tail glowed once more but with even more power

"Two can play at that game! Quick Scizor use your Metal Claw Max Power as well!!" Suddenly at command one of Scizor's pincers started to glow and collided with Aipom's Focus Punch and a power struggle began.

"Aipom you can do it!" Dawn said cheering Ash and his Aipom on.

"C'mon Scizor don't give in!" Ryan said trying to Scizor to give more than one-hundred percent but due to Aipom and Scizor's power struggle a chain reaction between both attacks caused an explosion.

"No way!" exclaimed Ryan

"No Aipom!" Ash said shocked

The smoke started to clear and the result was that both Aipom and Scizor fainted.

"Both Aipom and Scizor are unable to battle! This round is a draw!" Brock informed

"Impressive… Scizor you did a great job so now you can have a nice rest," Ryan said amazed and Scizor returned to the Poke Ball

"You too Aipom return, you can rest all day if you want." Ash said proud

"That's a pretty strong Aipom you got there, no one was able to match my Scizor's strength like that before…" Ryan said

"Your Scizor is strong too but this battle isn't over just yet! Now Turtwig I choose you!" Ash said and called forth his Turtwig

"A Turtwig eh? Well let's rock his world! Come on out Golem you are up next!" Ryan said and when Golem came out it too looked different.

"Golem?" Ash said and now he pulled out his Pokedex:

"**Golem: The Megaton Pokemon: It tumbles down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. This Pokemon is often mistaken for large boulders."**

"But the Golem in the Pokedex is green and his is gold as well…" Ash said wondering why Golem is also a different color.

"You are right, but mine's became like that after all the harsh training we went through that his strength is as unique as gold!" Ryan said

"But isn't Golem a Rock-type pokemon? Dawn asked confused

"Yes but Ryan might have something up his sleeve" Brock said curious, "Round 2, Golem vs. Turtwing! Begin!"

"Ok Turtwig use your Razor Leaf!" And from its head Turtwig threw razor sharp leaves towards Golem

"Alright then, Golem use Defense Curl!" Ryan said confident and Golem covered itself into a giant ball and Turtwig's Razor Leaf attack didn't even gave Golem a scratch.

"What?! How is that possible?! Rock-types are supposed to be weak against Grass-types!" Ash said shocked

"You are right but my Golem faced many Grass and Water-types that those kinds of attacks won't even hurt it and now it's time to show you my Golem's strength! Use your Rollout attack!" Ryan commanded and Golem then quickly charged towards Turtwig not giving it a chance to counter-attack, "Good now jump up and use your Earthquake attack!" Golem doing what it's told leaped high in the air and struck the ground with power causing an earthquake-like affect and that attack caused Turtwig to fly high into the air, "This is why my Golem is fear against most Grass-type users! Use your Flamethrower!"

"Oh no, Turtwig try to dodge it!" Ash said but it couldn't, Turtwig's momentum was too much for it to move that Golem's Flamethrower landed a direct hit. Then Turtwig already fainted landed hard on the ground, "No Turtwig…"

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Golem wins!" Brock announced

"Turtwig you tried but now you get a long rest… Your Golem was fast enough to not let Turtwig to react but let's see if it's faster than my Pikachu!" Ash said putting all his hope on Pikachu

"An Electric-type against my Golem? Well, if you really want to lose then be my guest!" Ryan said, "My Golem will crush your Pikachu!"

"Let's see about that!! Are you ready Pikachu?!" Ash said

"PIIKAA!!" Pikachu cried and electricity started to go off it's cheeks showing its determination.

"Round 3: Golem vs. Pikachu begin!!" Brock yelled out

_Will Ash's Pikachu be strong and even fast enough to defeat Ryan's Golem? Find out in the shocking conclusion of Shiny Encounter Part 2!!_


	2. The Shiny Encounter Part 2

Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: The Fan-Made Lost Episodes

Chapter 2: The Shiny Encounter Part 2

"Round 3: Golem vs. Pikachu! Let the round begin!"

"Alright Golem let's show him what we got, use your Rollout!" Ryan ordered

"_There goes Golem with that Rollout attack, what now… That's it!!"_ Ash thought, "Pikachu quick, toss Golem up in the air with your tail!" Then Pikachu tossed Ryan's Golem with all its might.

"C'mon Golem recover from that and use Flamethrower!" Golem instantly recovered and from mid-air, it fired a long stream of fire.

"Pikachu counter it with a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded

"PiiiKaaaaChuuuuuuu!!!!" And Pikachu fired a stream of deadly electricity and both attacks collided causing a massive explosion

"Incredible, his Pikachu matched my Golem's Flamethrower attack with a Thunderbolt… Ash I gotta hand it to you that Pikachu is one tough Pokemon… but this isn't over just yet! Golem use Rollout one more time let's go!" And Golem turned to a ball and quickly rolled towards Pikachu

"Alright Pikachu get ready to toss it again!"

"That trick won't work against my Golem again! Golem while you are rolling use your Flamethrower!" Ryan said with a grin

"What?!" Ash said surprised since Golem then started to use its Flamethrower to cover itself into an intense ball of fire and struck Pikachu burning it in contact.

"No Pikachu are you alright?!" Ash asked

"P-pi-Pika…" Pikachu somehow managed to get up

"Your Pikachu has guts but there will be a point that it will eventually give up!" Ryan said, "Now then, strike his Pikachu again with Rollout!"

"_What am I going to do?? My Pikachu won't hold on much longer… if only I can… I hope it will work!!" _Ash thought, "Pikachu try to make a giant hole on the ground using your Thunderbolt!" Pikachu using the rest of its power shot a Thunderbolt directly to the ground and somehow made a hole

"Wait a sec! No Golem turn back!" But it was too late and Golem fell to the hole, "Darn it Golem try to get out with your Rollout!" Golem then tried to but it couldn't, leaving Golem vulnerable for an attack, my Golem can't get out… fine then, just guard yourself with Defense Curl!"

"Good that's exactly what I want you to do! Ok Pikachu let 'em have it! Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail then started to glow and hit Golem hard on its back, "Good keep on hitting it with your Iron Tail!"

"_This is not good, if this keeps up then my Golem is done for! Wait Golem is stuck in a hole… so if it uses its Rollout attack to… _" Ryan thought, "Golem that is what you are going to do… use your Rollout attack to dig your way underground!" Then Golem started to spin hard down to the ground and Ryan's plan actually worked and Golem started to dig through the ground.

"Hey where did it go?!" Ash wondered

"Pika?"

"He can be anywhere even under you… Golem come up and show yourself!" And Golem came up under Pikachu sending each other flying high into the air, "Now finish Pikachu off with Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu dodge it with Quick Attack!!" And Pikachu dodged the attack at high speed appearing above Golem.

"No Golem! Use Flamethrower one more time!" Ryan said in desperation

"It's too late for that so now Pikachu use all your strength using Iron Tail!" Ash said and Pikachu hit Golem before it could use its Flamethrower attack and Golem hit the ground hard and with that blow Golem fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" Brock announced.

"Wow this battle is intense! I'm sure learning a lot from this…" Dawn said impressed, "Now they are both down to their last pokemon!"

"But remember, Ash's Pikachu is pretty hurt from that battle so right now Ryan has this battle all won…" Brock pointed out

"You are right but… Ash I know you can beat him! You can do it!" Dawn said trying to give Ash confidence

"Wow… My Golem falling to an Electric-type, your Pikachu is very strong but it's no match for my Shinx… Shinx are you ready??" Ryan said

"Shiinx!!" Shinx said powering up.

"Pikachu you think you can handle this?" Ash asked

"PIKA!!" Pikachu cried showing its will to keep on going

"OK! The final round between Ryan's Shinx and Ash's Pikachu will now begin!" Brock announced, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yea!!"

"Let's do this!"

"Ok now begin!!"

"Pikachu use your Quick Attack!!" Ash said and Pikachu began to charge at Shinx

"Well then you are in a hurry to lose! Shinx use you Tackle attack!!" Ryan said

Just before Pikachu and Shinx were going to attack each other a bomb exploded right in the middle of the battle field.

"What's going on here?" Ryan asked then two big, red claws grabbed Pikachu and Shinx, "No Shinx!!"

"Huh? Pikachu?!"

"Who's doing this?!" Dawn asked.

"I think I have a feeling who it is…" Brock said

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said

"Team who?" Ryan asked lost and when the smoke cleared Team Rocket's hot air balloon appeared in the sky.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Looks like we got a two for one deal!" Meowth said

"I could smell our promotion now…" Jessie said

"And our raise! Let's hurry back to the boss!!" James said

"Hey I don't care if you guys get a promotion or not but no one steals my Shinx!" Ryan said angry

"Oh yea well too bad!! Seviper teach this twerp a lesson!" Jessie said and called forth her Seviper.

"A battle? You are gonna regret it! Scizor lets go!" Ryan said and called out his golden Scizor

"Hmm? Is it me or is that Scizor gold?" James asked

"I don't care but let's steal it too!" Meowth said and pressed a button and a claw came out from the bottom of the balloon in an attempt to steal Scizor.

"Oh no you don't! Scizor use Metal Claw!" And Scizor used its Metal Claw to destroy the claw

"You are going to pay for that Seviper use Poison Tail!!" Jessie commanded and Seviper tried to attack Scizor

"You fool! Poison attacks won't work against Steel-types!" Ryan pointed out, "Well counter-attack my Scizor with Flash Cannon!"

Scizor then fired a huge beam of light from both its pincers hitting Seviper and went far enough to hit Team Rocket's balloon, destroying it and freeing Shinx and Pikachu

"This is your entire fault Meowth!" Jessie said angry

"Yea I didn't get to do anything!" James said

"My fault?! You are the one who took that kid's Shinx!" Meowth pointed out

"Wobbawob!!" Jessie's Wobbafet said appearing out of nowhere

"Look's like Team Rocket is blasting off again!!" They all said and disappeared into the sky.

"Shinx are you alright??" Ryan asked

"Shiiiinx!!" His Shinx said relieved

"How about you Pikachu?" Ash then asked

"Pi-Pika…" Pikachu said and due to its exhaustion, Pikachu fainted

"No, Pikachu!" Ash said worried

"Don't worry all it needs is a good night sleep." Brock said

"Well if that's the case then let's post-pone this match for tomorrow…" Ryan said

Confirming with Ryan's idea, Ash said, "Alright well let's set out camp since its getting late.

"You guys are awesome! I learned a whole lot from your battle!" Dawn said impressed

"Thanks, and I learned a lot too, Ash you are tough I know you can make it as high as to win the Sinnoh League, but remember I'll be in it too so you better watch out when we do battle again.

_Even though Ash and Ryan's battle got post-pone, they learned a lot from each other, what new things will our heroes and their new companion face? Find out on the next chapter of the Fan-made Lost Episodes!_

"_**Next: Chapter 3- Rotomphobia!"**_


	3. Ryan's Origin, Entry 1

Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Fan-Made Lost Episodes

Chapter 3: Ryan's origin Part 1

_**Note: For those who have read the first two chapters, starting with this 3**__**rd**__** chapter it will be a first-person point of view type story, so before the story really begins, it will summarize things from the first two chapters and with some details concerning Ryan's origin, sort of a prequel before I get this story really up in running in journal-entry form, Ryan has met Ash already during these entries just to let you guys know, so enjoy!**_

_Journal Entry #1: July 26, 2007_

**The Sinnoh League, the place where I will shine…My name is Ryan, I'm a new Pokemon Trainer yet not new to the experience of traveling. I come from Agate Village in a far away place called the Orre region. The reason why I'm in Sinnoh is because my grandfather, the village elder, told me to challenge the Pokemon League here. Not just that, I originally come from Snowpoint City, the area where Lake Acuity is at. My family, a tribal kind of people, came down from a long line of defenders of the guardian of Lake Acuity known as Uxie. Uxie is some mysterious legendary Pokemon that gave knowledge of those who seek it and gave the early humans intelligence on how to build stuff and grow crops. Sadly enough my parents, loyal defenders of Uxie and the lake itself, died… I was told no, I witnessed this tragedy. One dark cold night, an evil and twisted Pokemon known as Rotom just killed them for no darn reason at all. After that day I was afraid, afraid of all Pokemon that came by. I was alone, no friends, the only family I had left at that moment was my older brother Van, but he was away on a Pokemon journey but was never heard from again. A few days after the tragedy I got a letter from some guy in the Orre region, when I found out that it was my gramps, I moved all the way there… There my grandfather taught me that I shouldn't be afraid of Pokemon, seeing how strong of a bond he had with his Pikachu, you can say I got the confidence I needed to love Pokemon once more. I can still remember what he told me before I left to start my journey…:**

"_**My grandson, don't be afraid, there is no need to be. Just remember that if you want to face you fears, you must take it head on and never look back even if it means capturing that fear…"**_

**What he meant by it, I have no idea but when I arrived at Twinleaf Town, that's where I met my first and most loyal companion Shinx. That's right I haven't introduced my Pokemon yet.**

"**Shinx!!"**

**Don't get angry with me Shinx! I need to let everyone know what happened before I met you! But I guess I could start introducing my Pokemon. First up, meet my Scizor!**

"**Scizoor!!!"**

**I call it the King of all Scizors! The reason why is because it's gold. I was given this Scizor by Prof. Elm from Johto. He let me borrow it so I can help him research the mystery of the Shiny Pokemon. A feat I wish to discover considering that it's one of the unsolved mysteries of Pokemon. But anyway, my other is my rock-hard Golem. **

"**Gooleem!!"**

**It too is one of the enigmatic shiny Pokemon. This guy I so happen to find during my trip for my first Gym badge in Oreburgh City as a golden Geodude and it eventually evolved into a fiery-orange Golem. And now last but not least my Shinx, my very first Pokemon.**

"**Shiiiinx!!!"**

**I don't know but it's like fate chose us to cross paths with each other. It all started when I was walking down a road going towards Sandgem Town…:**

"**Alright! Time to get my very first Pokemon! Should I get a Turtwig? Or perhaps a Piplup? Nah, maybe a Chimchar, whatever they are all cool so it won't matter which one I'll choose!" I said cheerfully. As I walked down Route 201, I didn't realize I was being watched. **

**Then suddenly the patches of grass around me started to rustle wildly and a pack of Houndour surrounded me. I stopped dead in my tracks, I was done for with no where to go I gave up all hope and expected the worst…**

"**Shiiiiiiinx!!!"**

"**Huh??" I said and when I looked up a wild Shinx was actually protecting me, "Hey are you going to help me??"**

"**Shinx!" the Shinx said nodding its head, then it charged up enough energy to make its fur bright in a blinding display to scare off the pack of Houndour. When there was visibility, the Houndour were long gone but the Shinx remained sitting right in front of me…**

"**You… you saved me… thank you, here this is for helping me." I said grateful and gave it some Pokemon food. The Shinx gladly ate the food; the looks of it showed that this Shinx hasn't eaten for days. Then it jumped on me, giving me the impression that it wanted to join me.**

"**Hmm? Let me guess you want to join me right?" I asked**

"**SHIIIIIIINX!!!!" It said extremely happy**

"**Well then, it's settled. You are now my very first Pokemon!" I said convinced, "Now on to Sandgem to get my Pokedex!"**

………

**And that's how I met my Shinx. Since it's getting kinda dark and Ash and the others are sleeping, I'll just write more tomorrow…**


End file.
